


Necessity

by pseudofaux



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingering, Kageie wears fitted briefs don't @ me, Kageieieieie, MC is super into it god bless her, Modern AU, RIP Kageie's phone that part hurt to write, Teasing, on the rougher side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: She said yes, and did not regret what came after. Aggressive Kageie with a totally there for it MC.





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I wrote for an anonymous tumblr request for some "nice nice Kageie smut". My brain took "nice nice" and made it "good good" so I interpreted the request as "I want _that_ good good, please" and now I realize the requester may have meant like sweet sex and this is not that. But I like it! I want to see more sexually hungry MCs... Something to keep in mind for the next story, I guess. :) Hope you enjoy!

**_Thud._ **

Once you had agreed, he had you on the wall so fast and so hard it was only his hand cradling the back of your head that kept you from getting badly hurt. Oh, god, his fingers! The walls here had that terrible sand under the paint, his skin was sure to be torn–  
  
“ _Look_ at me or I’ll stop,” he snarled. And it wasn’t fair, that a voice could be so alluring, and it wasn’t fair, that he had actually already stopped moving his hand over your skin.

“I’m looking!” you insisted, eyes snapping open, pressing your forehead against his. It was hard to look at him this close, but it was hard to look at him from far away, too. He was too good looking. Something about him was shimmery and dangerous, like the mirage of water on a hot stretch of road. Kageie was no mirage, though. He was right here, he was so close, the length of his chest was touching yours through your shirts and holy _fuck_ did you want him to be even closer.

**_Thud._ **

He’d taken his phone out of his pocket and dropped it on the floor with no apparent care. The empty hand came to your jaw so fast he was moving your face before the phone had stopped rocking where it landed. Your eyes slid to his, meeting the wild red gaze that expected yours and made you shiver. It was like looking at a great cat up close. Too close. 

He moved his body back just a little and both of his hands slid to your chest, going right for the center of each breast. He was precise, merciless. He thumbed one curve until he found your nipple (he’d been right atop other), and then began to press both of them. A grunt was out of your mouth before you could stop it, your eyes threatening to close so you could wince at the sudden pleasurable touch, but his eyes were still on yours so you vented your feelings with a lower, prettier moan. 

Kageie smirked. Your eyes wanted to retreat into a roll toward the back of your head but you kept looking at him, not even daring to slow your blinking.

“Pants. Off,” he said, voice airy and almost cruel. You had said yes, and he wasn’t cruel, you reminded yourself. You didn’t think so, anyway. There wasn’t enough room between your bodies for you to unfasten your jeans, so you had to push against him a little to make space. You had to break eye contact, too, so as fast as you could you scooted them down your legs and stepped out of the fabric.

Thank god for date night beauty prep, and thank god for date night underwear.

You shrugged off your cropped jacket, but left the camisole on. 

“Nice,” he observed with a grin that looked like it had studied sweetness but fallen short of mastery.

He pushed you back against the wall, and his tongue was in your mouth before you could blush at his compliment. Kageie kissed forcefully and thoroughly, pulling on your tongue and skimming your teeth in a way that no one had ever done before. It was vulgar and hot. Your breaths were pants, and your wits were lost. His hands were back at your breasts, finding both nipples on the first go this time, and pinching them as he pressed the length of his other fingers into your skin, groping without restraint. Not too rough, but rougher than you’d ever had before.

You were getting overwhelmed. You loved it.

When he stopped kissing you, you could feel that your lower lip had gone puffy from his teeth. The air was cool on your saliva-coated mouth and– oh, god– chin. 

“You want it hard?” he teased in your ear. You could hear the point of his canine in his smile, even though you couldn’t see him. Since you were already wrecked for him, you nodded tightly.

“Say it,” he demanded, nipping your earlobe. He pressed his teeth into the buttery flesh below your earring and it made your body quake for him, shameless, honest, covetous. Some way back part of your brain wanted him to hold your body in his teeth and keep you where he wanted you. 

“Hard,” you moaned. You were quiet, but clear. 

He snickered at your ear and worked the same spot between his teeth. One hand skated down your torso, quick and dangerous as a knife. His fingers pushed more than nudged the waist of your panties out of the way as they sought–

**_Thud._ **

That one had been your head, falling back against the wall as you pushed your groin toward his hand. You were not sure which part of you made you see stars.

“You really do,” he said, teeth touching your jaw and giving way to his lips as he began to suck the skin there. His fingers were wiggling at your sex, all your arousal obvious and slick between your body, the digits, and the gusset of your panties. 

You really did.

Your arms went around his shoulders and you hiked a leg up toward his hip. More gently than he had done anything else since you got there, he slid an arm under your leg.

“I’ve got you,” he said haughtily. You didn’t even care that he had this attitude. You pushed yourself at him.

“C’mon,” you whined, bouncing your hips as best you could as you begged.

“Should have made you say you wanted it bad,” he mused, and then moved to raise a welt on your neck to match the one he’d already placed on your jaw. Everyone would see it. You could feel the burn of it and knew there would be no covering _that_ with foundation. You were screwed.

You hoped you were screwed.

Kageie was certainly screwing you with his fingers.

They were slim and blunt, and he was moving them in and out of you _fast_ , curving each time he pulled them out. It felt like a tiny electric shock when his fingers touched a certain spot– and damn him, bless him, he touched it every single time. 

He bent, his head moving to your chest to resume what his hands had abandoned. It was hard to feel particularly abandoned with one hand curving around your lower thigh and the other was _in your body_ but this whole experience was going to be enlightening, you thought. And then he bit widely around your nipple, and you had not further thoughts beyond **_damn_**.

The thin fabric of your camisole was hot and damp in seconds. He was using his teeth as a gentle– well, not a horrible– clamp to keep your areola in place, and he was tonguing the hard pebble of your nipple with so much force you could feel it through your bra. You could feel it in your sex, too, trembling and tightening around his fingers.

He released his bite to laugh right against you, throaty and rich and oh so sexy. You were weak already; that sound put a helpless moan into the air. Kageie just squeezed your leg and moved to the other side of your chest. You knew your tank top must look stupid with a cooling blotch of wetness over one breast, and you knew you didn’t care, because Kageie was already making a warm twin mark on the other side and hell if it didn’t feel even better because you knew it was coming.

The fingers inside you slowed and then stilled as he brushed higher with his thumb. He found exactly what he was looking for in very short order, and began brushing it and moving within you again. The pressure made you clench, and if you weren’t completely gone yet you thought it might have made you gush a little. Every movement was a glide thanks to your arousal coating him.

This was great. This was fantastic. But you wanted your arousal to be coating something else. You attempted his name but all that came out were pathetic stutters of the “kah” sound. 

He seemed to like it, though. He released your breast and grinned at you.

“Need somethin’?” he asked– challenged, really. His eyes looked so soft above the vicious smile resting on his lips. You were lost. 

“Need more,” you moaned, seeking it as you humped his hand– oh god, lost wasn’t even the half of it.

“Hmph. Greedy,” he drawled. He released your leg and you sagged, held upright by his hand against and in your sex. He slowed the moving of his fingers again but didn’t stop as he unfastened his own jeans with his free hand, tugging them and his tight-fit briefs down over one beautiful hip, then the other. God, his skin looked good. You hoped you would never forget the sight of the black elastic waistband gone low on his hips.  

“You like these?” he asked, stretching your panties away from your body with the back of his hand.

“Yes,” you answered, immediately regretting it. Whatever was going to get his dick inside you faster, _that_ was the answer you wanted to give.

He rolled his eyes and _tch_ ed, slipping his fingers from you, pressing them against you as he slid them up and out of your underwear, tickling your clit with no shame whatsoever.

You pulled him down for a kiss and relished the “o” of his surprised mouth for the split second you got to see it. He clucked some admonishment and took over the kiss, back to all the power of earlier as he dominated your mouth and you were reduced, again, to need. 

Speaking of which.

You couldn’t talk, so you pushed your groin at him for the you-didn’t-even-know-what-number-this-was time. His tongue retreated to his mouth and he laughed again, dark and thrilling. He slipped a hand under the leg you’d been standing on and murmured “Let’s give you a bit of a break.”

He bent his knees a little to bring the two of you to a height, and pressed his naked cock against your underwear. You gasped. There was nothing else you could think to do. He was so hard! There was _no_ give. 

“Slippery,” he said, a chide but you suspected he liked it.

He was moving your panties aside.

He was making an irritated sound as he maneuvered the fabric and himself.

He was sliding along your slit, watching your face.

He was asking “You want it, huh?”

You were nodding, squeezing him with your arms, willing him to just be _in_ you already– 

**_Thud._ **


End file.
